DESCRIPTION: Public Data Queries, Inc., will create an interactive chartbook on Aging in America, covering the period from 1940 through the present. This chartbook will identify and describe the social, economic and demographic trends that are now changing the older population of the United States. It will be distributed in hard copy with an accompanying electronic version. The innovative electronic version will link data, metadata, analytic tools, and formatting tools to the content of the chartbook. These links will allow readers to quickly and easily replicate any of the analyses in the chartbook and access the setup information. This information may then be used as a starting point to reanalyze and extend the original analyses to address questions of specific interest to the reader. The interface for the reanalysis will present two faces to the reader. The Structured Interface for novice users will support simple and intuitive extensions from the original analysis based on selected data and items. The Full-Option Interface will allow other data sets, items, and advanced recoding and data transformations to be used for more extensive analyses by sophisticated researchers. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The interactive chartbook will be a marketable product of value to research investigators, local and state personnel in the private and public sector, executives and analysts in marketing, college and university teachers, news reporters, speech writers, and others who have a need for accurate and detailed information about the older population in their areas and in the nation. the technology will have broad application as a new format for presenting research findings using demographic data.